Rogue
Classes Basic Features Base Attack: 3/4 Base Caster: 3/4 Base Manifester: ¼ Base Saves: Average Fortitude / Good Reflex / Poor Will Hit-Die: D6 Skill Points: 8 (Acrobatics, Athletics, Biology, Bluff, Combat Awareness, Diplomacy, Engineering, Escape, Listen, Sense Motive, Sociology, Spot, Stealth, Survival, Use Device) Weapon Proficiency: Simple, Rogue (Rapier, Sap, Short Sword, Shortbow, Shuriken) Weapon Group Training: Basic and Any 3 (Bow, Grenade, Mace, Sword, Thrown, & Unarmed) Combat Proficiency: Disarm, Feint, Grapple, Sunder, Trip Armor Proficiency: Light Initiative: Dex Key Ability Score: Intelligence Rogue Spell List Level Progression Spell Progression Class Features: Bonus Feat: Choose from the following: Alertness, Combat Reflexes, Improved Initiative, Quick Draw, Precise Shot, Skill Focus (Stealth), or Weapon Finesse 'Precise Strike:' you choose: Sneak Attack (if you attack a flat-footed target, or one you are flanking, deal +1d6 precision damage, +1d6 for every 2 additional CL) or Skirmish (if you use a move action to move during your turn, deal +1d8 precision damage, +1d8 for every 4 additional CL, & gain a +1/3CL dodge to defense). 'Minor Rogue Talent:' Camouflage: 'Stealth 8 ranks You may use the Stealth skill in natural terrain without having cover or concealment (though you must spend a turn action to modify your clothing to match a terrain type). '''Cantrip: 'Arcana 2 ranks Select 1 + Int cantrips from the Wizard list; you may cast them, adding your CL to your Wizard level to calculate {L}. 'Fast Movement: '+10 base land speed. 'Flawless Stride: 'Athletics or Acrobatics 6 ranks When you move through any sort of mundane terrain that slows movement, only take 1/2 as much movement penalty as you otherwise would. This ability does not apply in terrain that requires climbing or swimming to navigate. 'I Love You, Indy: 'Arcana 1 rank +1/3 CL as a dodge bonus on Will saves vs. Compulsion, and on TV vs rays. 'Only the Penitent Man May Pass: 'Engineering 3 ranks +1/3 CL as a dodge bonus on Reflex saves vs traps, and on AC vs unwielded weapons. 'Skill Trick: 'as skill trick Learn a skill trick. 'Snakes, why'd it have to be snakes?: 'Biology 3 ranks +1/3 CL as a dodge bonus on Fortitude saves vs poison, and on AC vs bite attacks 'Trackless Step: 'Survival 6 ranks Add CL to the DC to track you. '''Uncanny Dodge: '''You do not take the standard -'2 penalty to defense when flat-footed (and also retain dodge bonuses), and bonus precision damage dice are minimized aginst you. '''Rogue Talent:' Amazing Luck: 'you gain amazing luck 1/day (as the Bard feature). this may be taken multiple times '''Arcane Training: 'Arcana 3xN ranks add a spell from the wizard list of Nth circle to your list of spells known. this may be taken multiple times. '''Feat: '''you may take a feat instead of a talent. '''Crippling Strike: Biology 5 ranks Whenever you damage a creature with a sneak attack, it also take 2 points of Strength burn, Fortitude for half (DC 10 + 1/2 CL + Dex). Death Attack:Combat Awareness 1 rank, Stealth 1 rank As Assassin ability, works with ranged attacks on targets within 30' Defensive Roll: if you would be dropped to negative hit points by a physical attack, make a Reflex save (DC = 10 + 1/2 the gross damage) to take half damage instead. Evasion does not apply to this save. Extra spell: '''learn 1 additional spell from the rogue list of any circle you know. this may be taken multiple times '''Extra Spell Slot: '''Gain 1 additional spell slot of your highest circle known, or 2 slots of a lower circle. this may be split among different circles. This may be taken multipe times. '''Faster Movement:Fast Movement +10 land speed. Hide in Plain Sight: you may make Stealth checks while observed. you must still have cover or concealment, even if you would otherwise not need to. Minor Rogue Talent: '''you may pick a minor rogue talent (and may ignore it's requirements, if any). '''Opportunist: once per round, you may make an attack of opportunity against a target that was just damaged by a weapon attack. Skill Mastery: Choose a number of skills equal to your Int; you may take 10 on skill checks with these skills, even in circumstances where you normally would not be able to. Slippery Mind:Hypnosis 4 ranks Whenever you fail a Will save against an ongoing effect, you may re-save on your next turn. Trick Attack:Escape 5 ranks Whenever you damage a creature with a skirmish attack, you may make a free Maneuver against it, without provoking an attack of opportunity. Uncanny Awareness:Combat Awareness 12 ranks Blindsense out to 5 feet. 'Major Talent:' Fasterer Movement:Faster Movement +10 land speed. Perfect Precision: the Rogue may apply their precision damage dice against targets regardless of range, cover, and concealment. they may also deduct their Int from the Fortification reduction value of targets they Sneak Attack. '''Rogue Talent: '''you may pick a rogue talent (and may ignore it's requirements, if any).